Way of the Warrior
by Musashi Miyamoto
Summary: The adventures of Mirai Trunks after his return to the future.
1. Default Chapter Title

Way of the Warrior:  
The Adventures of Mirai Trunks  
Musashi Miyamoto (musashimiyamoto01@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Trunks stood up, his light purple hair falling in his face, his   
features set with determination. The nine year old pulled his   
young body to it's full height, and went to try again. 'Come on,'  
a gruff voice said. 'Son Goku got this in only three days,' the   
voice called out to him. 'I'm sure you can do better.' The cat,   
Karin-sama stepped toward the young Trunks. Trunks charged the   
white cat, who deftly moved out of the way, useing more skill than   
speed.  
  
'I will get that water, if it's the last thing I do,' Trunks said,   
beginning the One Pattern technique, moving so quickly that there   
appeared to be nine of him. Karin smiled and looked around at the   
nine little Trunks'. Karin jumped at one, knowing it to be wrong,   
and when the real Trunks made his move, he quickly countered,   
knocking the boy on the head with his staff. Trunks landed face   
down, amazed at the cat's skill. Karin-sama was not to be triffled   
with by those who lacked skill, and this the boy quickly learned.   
Trunks lifted himself up to try again, but found himslef struggling.  
The heavy weights he used for training seemed to be getting heavier,  
for know he could not even lift his own body.  
  
'Between the thin air,' a kind voice said from the railing of Karin's  
home, 'and wearing ten times your body wieght, you should be getting   
alot out of this training.' Trunks looked over and saw his other   
mentor, Gohan. Gohan landed in the house at the top of the miles   
high tower. 'How are you, Sensei Karin?'  
  
'Not too bad. I'm having alot of fun training this kid. He's   
improved alot in the last couple of days. He's actually come closer  
than your father did by this point.' Karin looked over at Trunks,   
who was now barely standing. 'How's the arm, Gohan?'   
  
'It aches from time to time,' Gohan said, placing a hand on the   
shoulder where he once had an arm. 'But it doesn't matter, all that   
matters is getting Trunks trained and ready to go. The world needs a   
hero. It will be Vegeta's son.' Gohan smiled and pushed his hand   
through his short black hair. After the battle on May 12, the deaths   
of so many warriors, he was amazed. Now that there was hope. The boy   
had an urge to be the best, to fight until he could no longer   
continue, and Gohan knew he could do it. He could go farther than   
any one else had been able to. On the final day, Vegeta had become   
a Super Saiya-jin, but now Gohan thought, perhaps Trunks can surpass   
even that. Trunks could destroy the Androids. He just need to train.  
Gohan lost himself in thoughts of the past, of watching his father   
become a Super Saiya-jin, of watching his father die of that horrid   
disease, of seeing all his friends, Piccolo, Kurirren, Tenshinhan,   
even Vegeta killed, of losing his arm to them that fateful day. 'Soon,  
it will be time to strike back.'  
  
Trunks could not hear the conversation between Karin and Gohan, but   
could tell from their expressions that it was serious. 'I have to   
train hard, I have to become stronger,' Trunks whispered to himself.   
'I didn't ask for this burden, I didn't want this responsibilty, but   
Gohan needs my help, so I will help.' Determination welled up inside  
young Trunks, and he pushed his emotions down, all complaints and   
fears he had. 'Sensei, whenever your ready,' Trunks said.  
  
Karin looked at the boy. 'He's already as strong as his father, even   
if he isn't a Super Saiya-jin, Gohan.' Karin began to walk back over   
to Trunks. 'His potential may well be greater than your own.'  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been years since that fateful day, where Trunks' determination   
and pride, won out over his longing for freedom. He had become a   
hero, he had surpassed the level of Super Saiya-jin, he had detroyed   
the androids, and defeated the Imperfect Cell before it could steal   
the time machine. He had saved his world, and helped protect another.  
He had done what he set out to do, and now, after 6 years, the world   
was finally starting to come together again. Finally he knew peace.  
  
But the young Saiya-jin understood that peace was fleeting, and that   
he would have to be ready for anything that might arise. But for   
years there had not been a battle, for years there had been no need   
for a hero. He stood outside his home, a Capsule house, which he had  
put up deep in the mountains of the northern continent, where Gohan   
had said he once trained under Piccolo. Trunks saw the peace and   
bueaty around him and seemed to understand why Piccolo chose it, and   
why Gohan loved it so much. The warrior breathed in deeply, taking in   
all the wonders of the fear free world.  
  
He felt something approaching him from behind and smiled. He turned   
to see his wife, Sonya. Her dark hair and green eyes still filled   
him with wonder. 'How are you, my dear,' the purple haired man asked   
her.  
  
'Wonderful, my love. Our son is not yet awake, but will be soon. Do   
you want to take him with you, or should I continue on his studies,'   
she asked as Trunks brushed his hand along her soft skin.  
  
'How about we all go out today? I'll fly on ahead, get my morning   
finished and you and Vegeta meet me at the Plataue with some lunch.'   
He looked into her eyes with all the love he had in him. 'Sound   
good?'  
  
'Very,' she said placing a kiss on her husband's lips. 'We'll meet   
you there.' She stepped in the door way, and stopped. 'Will you   
take you sword with you.' The shirtless youth closed his eyes for a   
moment, pondering.  
  
He put out his hand and released a small bit of Ki. The sword rose   
from it's hanging place near the door. 'Be sure to give Vegeta the   
Nyobo. We can never be too careful, Sonya.' They locked eyes again,   
and Trunks turned to leave. He pushed the Ki feild around his body   
and felt himself lift from the ground. A burst of Ki propelled him   
forward away from his home, toward his training area, where he   
occasionally taught Vegeta.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of slow flight, Trunks landed on the   
platuae three mile from his home. He looked at the watch on his arm,  
and after seeing that it was 9:04 a.m. he studied to horizen. He   
could see the mountains where his home stood, where his mentor had   
first met his own. Trunks began to think about many things, his father  
whom he had known for such a short time, his son whom he hoped would   
never need to know combat, his wife whom he loved dearly, and his   
mother whom had helped him so many times when he would not admit he   
needed it. Trunks sat cross legged and put the sword down in front   
of him. He began to meditate, not even feeling his body lift from   
the ground as his concentration grew.  
  
He walked on to the Astral Plane, a world of black and peace   
surrounding him. He began to move in the rythmic motions of his   
fighting style, and through the various stances it presented. The   
Crane, the Tiger, the Panther, the Snake, even the Dragon were used   
in this training technique. Then he felt a disturbance. He had felt   
it before, but this time it was sronger, closer than ever.  
  
'Maybe Vegeta stumbled onto the Plane in his sleep,' Trunks said to   
himself. 'It's all together possible.' Trunks began to walk in the   
direction of the disturbance, or rather the astral representation of   
the disturbance. After a while he saw 'it', and what he saw could not  
have unsettled him more. He saw a slim, small figure, surrounded by   
shadow. He heard screams of pain. The screams were his own. And he   
could hear a voice, one which sound almost playful, yet dark and   
hideous.  
  
'Do you know the truth, now? Do you now who you are,' he heard the   
voice say.  
  
Trunks turned away from it and ran as fast as he could. Soon he came   
to a dead stop. Before him stood Karin-sama, who had a look about him   
more frightful then death. 'Grow, young warrior, for you will need   
great strength in the coming battle.' He watch the being that had   
once been Karin change and grow, forming into Gohan, one which had   
both arms, one which did not have the same kindness in his eyes. 'You  
must become what no else has had a chance to be. You have seen the   
power, now you must learn to harness it.' The form began to change   
again, and Trunks wondered what other pain it might bring. The shape   
of Vegeta, Trunks' father became evident and tears formed in the   
youth's eyes.  
  
This Vegeta was different somehow, holding a humility and love in his   
eyes, a look of peace rather than anger on his face. 'My son, you   
must do what I couldn't. Protect and love your family, and never let   
pride blind you to the truth, but never let humilty do the same. I  
know you will not make my mistakes, I know you will follow your heart.  
Believe in yourself, in your blood, in your son. You are a Saiyan,   
remember you heritage. Fuel our legacy. Know always who you are.'  
  
Then it was gone. Trunks opened his eyes to see the real world around   
him, the sun high in the sky. He thought about what he ahd seen, and   
tears passed over his cheeks when he thought about his father's words.  
Trunks stood up and dryed his tears. Looking out once again to the   
horizen, he saw his wife's hover-car approaching. How would he tell   
her what he now suspected, that a great evil was coming, one which   
would require his attention, and possibly thier son's as well. He   
hoped it would not be so, but the idea had to be faced. He picked up   
the sword and buckeled it across his back.  
  
After the arrival of his wife and son, Trunks explained the vision,  
and Sonya knew what was coming before he said it. She looked into his   
eyes, showing him her fear, and the tears that had begun to flow. She  
knew what had to be done, and knew he would take it upon himself to do  
it. That was who he was, that was the man she fell in love with. She  
also understood how stubborn he was, how pointless it was to argue   
with him about it. But just from the look in her eye, Trunks knew   
beyond a doubt what she wanted to know. Young Vegeta, who looked a   
blue eyed version of his grandfather and namesake, seemed to know  
as well.  
  
'Daddy, I'm coming with you,' the child said. Trunks knew how smart   
the boy was, even though he was only five years old. 'I won't let you   
go without me. I know how bad this'll be, and I want to help.'  
  
'No,' Trunks said, 'you cannot come with me. I need you to stay here,  
to protect your mother. Do you remember everything I've showed you?'  
The child nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 'Practice,  
everyday, follow your mother's studies, and keep her safe. As long  
as you do those things, you'll have helped me more than you could ever   
know.' Trunks kneeled next to his son, holding him in his arms. 'I   
love you, my son.' He released, tears going down his cheeks, with his  
son crying as well. He looked at his wife, tears flowing quickly from   
her green eyes.  
  
'Good bye, my love,' Trunks said. 'Teach our son well, and make sure   
he grows up healthy and strong.' He took his wife into his arms, and   
they shared a single passionate kiss. 'I love you, always,' he said  
as he let go. He took two steps back and surrounded himself with a Ki  
field, lifting himself into flight. As quickly as he could, he went   
home, and took the Capsule fighting armour he had recieved in the past,  
and left heading toward the tower, where his first adventure had begun.  
  
Too many years had passed since he had seen the old cat, since he had   
talked with the old warrior. Trunks now wondered if Karin-sama would   
even recognize him. He didn't even know if he recognized himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Way of the Warrior:  
The Adventures of Mirai Trunks  
Musashi Miyamoto (musashimiyamoto01@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Karin looked at Trunks, the purple haired Saiya-jin, as the youth   
stared out at the world. 'You seem troubled,' Karin said to him.   
'You miss your wife, your son. And you also miss Gohan.' The white   
cat stepped over beside the kneeling warrior, his wooden staff   
becomeing convenient to lean on. 'You should be strong, you have to   
prepare for the coming danger.'  
  
'But should I have brought Vegeta, to prepare him for what comes,'   
Trunks replied, his face saddening as he spoke.  
  
'No, because even he has to prepare in his own way, though he is young   
and requires guidance.' Karin-sama placed a paw on Trunks' shoulder.   
'You've done the right thing, and you've made all the right choices so   
far.'  
  
'I also fear that I may lose,' Trunks said, closing his eyes. Even   
with all his courage, and Saiya-jin pride, he still had fear within   
him. He could not escape it and it tormented him now, at his every   
thought. He could feel it welling within him, slowly crushing him.  
  
Karin settled at his side. 'what do you think is the worst that could   
happen,' the old master asked.  
  
'I could lose, and take the whole world down with me.'  
  
'And all of us would meet back up in the Other World. Just because we   
die, it does not mean that death is the end. In truth, it is merely   
the end of the beginning.' Karin leaned his head backwards and took   
in a deep and thoughtful breath. 'Perhaps when your as old as I am you   
will understand.' The old cat stood up and moved toward the center of   
the room. 'Are you going to come in and eat or what?'  
  
Trunks laughed slightly. 'Just a minute, sensei. Do you think my   
father is proud of me as he looks here from the other side?' Even as   
he finished the question, trunks felt the answer more than he heard   
it. It was his father's voice saying: 'Always.'  
  
'I think you already have your answer, my young freind.' Karin watched  
as Trunks rose, and the youth now had a look of peace on his face that   
he did not have before. A look that gave the old cat alot of hope.   
The two walked into the room, to get their suppers.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks stood on the plain white floor of what had once been Kami's   
Lookout, the listening post for the Earth's Guardian. The palace and   
garden which had once been here were long gone, dismantled and   
destroyed after the Androids discovered it. With Popo dead none had   
been there to rebuild it. 'Should make for a good training area,'   
Trunks said to himself, looking around the large flat surface.  
  
Trunks powered up slightly a look of pain crossing his face. Shortly,   
he split into two seperate beings, both Trunks, each with half the   
strength of the original. Each Trunks looked into the others eyes.  
'How long should we go for,' one of the asked the other.  
  
'Til we have a winner,' the other replied. They began to power up, and  
after charging for a moment, went through the transformation to Super   
Saiya-jin. As they continued, their hair turned a golden color, and   
bright yellow energy surrounded thier bodies. Their eyes turned the   
tell-tale green of the Super Saiya-jin, muscles growing slightly with   
the increase in power.  
  
The first Trunks attacked the second not more than a moment later,   
throwing a punch which was easily blocked. The other attacked as well   
kicking upward, the first barely able to dodge the well placed attack.  
The first then came at him with a flurry of punches and kicks, none of   
which manged to peirce the other's defense. Using the attacks as a   
distraction, the first pulled himself from in front of the other, going  
behind him to slam an elbow into the small of his back. He then pulled   
himself in front of his opponent and kicked him upward. Quickly, the   
first Trunks flew above the skyward bond clone, and knocked him down to   
the floor of the Lookout. The first charged up some of his Ki and   
began a rapid fire of small Ki blasts. The rain of Ki found it's mark   
on the fallen Super Saiyan, crashing into him with a violent effect.  
  
Slightly winded from the attack, Trunks stared down as the smoke began   
to clear. He could feel his opponents Ki, but could not tell if he was   
conscience or even moving. He didn't have to wait long to find out.   
Before he could react the other flew at him, pushing a fist straight   
into the first's stomach, immediate following it with a hard knee to   
the same area. The first had just had the breath knocked out of him,   
and did not have time to recover before the second slammed an ax-handle  
between his shoulderblades. The first cascaded toward the ground,   
regaining himself just seconds before the ground came up to meet him.  
  
Landing safely on his feet, the first Trunks began to concentrate his   
Ki, forming an aura around his body. In puzzlemnt, the other landed   
fifteen or twenty feet in front of the first. The first moved his arms   
quickly moved in a quick and powerful fashion, finally ending in front   
of him, his hands forming a diamond shape. 'Burning Attack,' the first   
yelled, and a beam of white hot energy flew out from his hands,   
straight at the other.  
  
The second had only a few seconds to react. He pulled his hands over   
his head, and puled as much energy as he could to them. 'Finishing   
Buster,' the second yelled in response, a ball of pure energy forming   
above his head. With speed and percision, the second Trunks threw the   
attack into the path of his foes Burning Attack.  
  
The two powerful Kis met about half way between the twin warriors,   
slamming into one another as if each were a freight train. They met   
with explosive force, crashing head on into one another, niether attack   
was gaining ground. The first pushed more Ki into the attack, watching   
it grow in size as he pushed it farther and farther. The second   
responded in kind, pushing more ki into his own attack, and stood still   
as the ball of energy grew exponentially. But still niether attack   
gained ground. The first strained to push all the Ki he had into the   
beam like Burning Attack, but it was not enough to beat the Finishing   
Buster his opponent had sent forth. He would have to hope his opponent   
ran out of Ki before he did. Unfortunately for him that was not the   
case. The second pushed a little father than he had already, filling   
more Ki into his attack. He watched as the ball got bigger, and began   
to push the Burning Attack backward. There was now a low rumble in his   
mind as he pushed even more energy into the already huge and powerful  
Finishing Buster. It only took a few seconds for the first to see he   
was out-gunned, as the ball of power grew closer to him. After another  
moment or two, the first's Ki gave out, and he had nothing left to give.   
The attack of his opponent slammed into him like a Semi-truck. It hit   
hard, and exploded on impact. The first Trunks did not 'survive', his   
body transformed into the raw energy that the clone had been spawned   
from, and filled his opponent. Now there was only one Trunks, one whom   
was so used up and tired that he fell, unconscience due to his lack of  
energy.  



End file.
